This disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for applying masking materials to and removing masking materials from selected areas of substrates, such as electronic devices and subassemblies. More specifically, this disclosure relates to fixtures used in masking processes and sacrificial layers used in masking and de-masking processes for electronic devices.